sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Enid Rollins
Enid Rollins is a character in the Sweet Valley High series. She was portrayed by Amy Danles in the Sweet Valley High T.V. Series. History Enid Alexandra Rollins arrived at Sweet Valley High her sophomore year and during a creative writing class, she meets Elizabeth Wakefield who becomes her best friend. During her years in junior high, Enid had a bad reputation having done drugs and drinking; this was due to her father's constant drinking, which caused him to leave his wife, Adele Rollins, Enid's mother. She and her once-boyfriend George Warren did drugs together--and there was a near-brush with death. One soul became paralyzed, in a wheelchair. There is no love lost between Enid and Jessica Wakefield, because Jessica had always resented Enid's presence in her twin's life, and the fact that Enid had ditched Jessica as a friend before moving onto Elizabeth. She always thought Enid was a boring dork-loser and she always thought that Elizabeth could do better in the best friend department. Not unlike the way Jess thought Liz could do better in the boyfriend department. Enid's first boyfriend was arrogant and self-centered Ronnie Edwards. She participated along with Jessica for the Queen of the Fall Dance; but thanks to some letters that Jessica had photocopied and had told Ronnie about, Enid lost the contest. At first, Enid thought that Elizabeth had told about her past. She later realized, with the aid of her friend, french teacher, Ms. Dalton, that Elizabeth did not do the do, but Jessica did! Still, Enid did thank Jessica for breaking her away from Ronnie because if it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't have been dating George. At that time, George Warren, the boyfriend she had once had when she had been doing drugs, came back into her life. He was now attending college and had cleaned himself up from his addict days. As time wore on, though, Enid had also felt a mite possessive of Elizabeth, and sometimes resented the other friends in Elizabeth's life, including her former friend, Amy Sutton and Maria Slater, although Enid did manage to get along later on with Maria. With Amy, there was no love lost between the two. It was noted in S.V.H.; Senior High, that Enid had gone "goth". In S.V.U., Enid made a huge change in her life and her personality. She began going by her middle name, Alexandra, and ended her friendship with Elizabeth. Alexandra became a party-girl, a member of Theta Alpha Theta, and basically became more into drinking, thereby becoming ensnared by the liquor problems that had plagued her most of her youth. After her boyfriend, the star basketball player Mark Gathers leaves her and the school when he gets into trouble for accepting bribes (along with his friend Todd Wilkins). Alexandra falls into deep depression and blames Elizabeth for everything. She then turns to Todd Wilkins and the two begin a romantic relationship of their own. Alexandra would later find a steady relationship with Noah Pearson who convinces her to reconcile with Elizabeth. Later on, though, Alexandra patched things up with Elizabeth and became friends again, although they were never as close as they were back in high school. In Sweet Valley Confidential, Enid becomes a OB/GYN, also becoming even more arrogant than Bruce Patman had ever been in his prime. She also had a relationship with A.J. Morgan. Again, she and Elizabeth were not friends, and also wasn't friends with anyone else either, due to her arrogance. She has plans to run for city council. In the Sweet Valley High TV series, she maintains a loyal friendship with Elizabeth and Winston, while beginning a relationship with Bruce Patman's former friend, Manny Lopez. She was briefly best friends with Jessica when Lila was kidnapped by some thugs who wanted her father's money. Category:Characters